


Interlude

by Justateenagewitch



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justateenagewitch/pseuds/Justateenagewitch
Summary: A series of drabbles surrounding the women of CAOS
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Debut

**Author's Note:**

> Sabrina & The Weird Sisters

They doted on her now.

It made perfect sense. The Sisters liked power, and she had power.

No, she _was_ power.

It was in everything she did. It was in everything she was.

They _relished_ it. They _reveled_ in it.

Perhaps that was why they were more than willing to let her join their little group. Her raw power in combination with their focused skill would make them a force to be reckoned with.

They might even be powerful enough for the Dark Lord to notice. Maybe, he had noticed them.

Maybe he was watching them now. Watching as Dorcas painted her lips a shade of red so dark it was almost black and as Agatha was fluffing her hair that had gone shock white with _power_.

The soft clicking of block-heeled shoes from the doorway caught her attention.

It was Prudence.

She was holding a dress identical to theirs. A red dress. _Her_ dress.

Sabrina smiled. It was a spoiled girl smile that filled her mouth with the sweet taste of berries and blood.

"You're one of us now half breed."

_Oh yes, she was._


	2. Whisper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda & the Fae

There were whispers in the woods.

She only heard them in the woods.

She could never make out what they were saying, but she eventually accepted that it wasn't meant for her to hear.

In the beginning, she tried to decipher what they were saying. Listening for a word or a phrase that she knew.

Nothing. Only silence.

The whispers always stopped when she tried to understand them.

They must've realized that she was listening. They probably thought she was rude for eavesdropping.

She didn't want them to think she was rude. She wanted them to like her.

She wanted them to be her friends.

And perhaps, they were her friends, in some, strange way that only she understood.

There were whispers in the woods, and they belonged to Zelda Spellman.


	3. Glad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dorcas & Elspeth

Dorcas Night had everything. 

She was beautiful. Slim but still womanly, and her long, shiny red hair was the envy of every witch in the Church of Night. Her pale skin was unmarred unlike most of the Academy’s permanent residents. Most had scores of scars across their back from punishments, but not her. 

That’s because Dorcas Night was smart.

She was top of her class in herbalism, the best the academy had in years. She was still praised for her revival of the old Academy greenhouse that had been empty for decades. Her poultices could soothe even the worst pain, and her salves could fade the darkest scars. She only used them on herself... and her sisters.

That’s because Dorcas Night had a family.

She had two sisters, and if things were going well with the half-breed she might soon have a third. One sister was more than most orphans ever get, let alone two. She could crawl into their beds and be warm for the night. The blankets they had were always too thin. If that wasn’t enough she always had some paramour she could run into the arms of. 

That was because Dorcas Night had everything.

As Elspeth pushed Melvin up against the Academy walls, she couldn’t help but be glad that Dorcas Night was dead.


	4. Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prudence Night

It would be a dozen lashes for thieving. Twice as many for taking what she did. A False Bible from the forbidden section of the library. Not even Blackwood’s favor would spare her the punishment. No answer she could give for why she did it would be good enough, but if she was asked for one she would say that she was keeping her enemies close.  
The contents of the book were quite dull. No premarital sex, no drinking, no partying, no coveting. How anyone could live by this set of rules was beyond her. Even more ridiculous was that they would be rewarded for their blandness in the afterlife.  
She stuffed the book back into her bag and started the track through the woods back to the Academy. If she got there early enough she would have time to put the book back before dinner.  
In her annoyance at the False God, she missed the rotted tree root in front of her and went tumbling to the ground.  
She let out a groan of frustration and got back onto her feet. She brushed the dirt from her hands and noticed a single drop of blood fall from her finger and onto the Earth.  
Not for the first time, Prudence Night began to wonder what Heaven would look like.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a characters name and a word below and I just might write a drabble about it.


End file.
